The present invention has essentially as its subject an improved applicator device for more or less viscous liquid products such for example as nail varnish.
One already knows for example from the documents FR-A-2,606,675 and FR-A-2,622,128 liquid applicators essentially comprising a container with a piston actuatable by the rotation of a rod itself operated by a button at one of the ends of the apparatus so as to cause the expulsion of the liquid contained in the container towards an applicator element which generally assumes the shape of a small brush.
However, the capacity of the tank of such applicator devices remains relatively limited in view of the fact that the mechanism for operating the expulsion of the liquid occupies a great portion of the length of the apparatus. In other words, taking into account the fact that the apparatus should have a limited length to lend itself to a convenient manipulation, the piston operating mechanism should necessarily occupy a great part of this length to the detriment of the capacity of the container.